There has been known a technology of automatically generating a video of a new camera work from a video including a moving object as a part of a subject, such as a sports video. For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed the following digital camera work apparatus. In this digital camera work apparatus, a sports video is input. Movement information of each player is detected from the input sports video. On the basis of respective positions of each player over a plurality of frames, which is included in the movement information of each player, a region which is most crowded with the respective players and in which each player is largely moving is determined. It is set as a frame position of a video of a new camera work. In addition, the video of the new camera work is cut from the sports video on the basis of the set frame position and the cut video is output. Further, in accordance with Patent Literature 1, a position of a ball is detected from the sports video and the frame position is calculated considering the detected position of the ball.